


frank and gerard get it on (booty)

by franksdadhaircut



Category: My Chemical Romance, booty - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franksdadhaircut/pseuds/franksdadhaircut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>explicit themes about booties</p>
            </blockquote>





	frank and gerard get it on (booty)

**Author's Note:**

> booty booty booty booty

Gerard turns and stares at Frank, he pauses, and stares directly into Frank's hazel eyes. He takes a deep breath.

"Look at that booty, show me the booty."

Frank gasps, and tears fill his eyes, but he blinks them away. He wont give in yet. He dares to take a step closer, and whispers, "Give me the booty, I want the booty."

Suddenly, Gerard knows it's time. He wraps his arms around Frank and kisses his forhead tenderly, almost asking for forgiveness in that one action. Frank leans into Gerard, because the older man is his lifeline, and he knows that.

Hesitating, Frank brings his lips towards Gerard but stops.

"Back up the booty, I need the booty, I like the booty, oh what a booty." He mutters and Gerard nods, and presses their lips together.

They kiss hungrily, their mouths both battling for dominance, but Frank eventually wins out to Gerard's persistent tongue. He chucks and Gerard pulls away quickly to mumble "shaking that booty, I saw the booty".

Slowly, ever so slowly they lower onto Gerard's bed, Frank straddling Gerard, mewling in delight. He hikes Gerard's plain black t-shirt up to his arm pits and works on his hardening nipples, licking and biting until the older man is a strembling moaning mess.

"I want the booty, lord what a booty!" Gerard shouts as Frank lowers his mouth to breathe heavily over the line of Gerard's hardening length through his jeans.

The task of getting the skin-tight pants is harder than Frank anticipated but once he had gotten the painted on jeans down to his lovers' mid thigh area Frank looked up and moaned at the bare skin in front of him. Gerard had gone commando.

Frank didn't hesitate before wrapping his mouth around the spongey head of Gerard's leaking cock. He laps up the salty precome greedily and basks in the moans of "bring on the booty, give up the booty" as he rolls his tongue into Gerard's slit.

"Booty,  _booty_!" Gerard squeals as Frank lowers his mouth down Gerard's shaft.

He feels the head of Gerard's dick hit the back of his throat and moans.

When suddenly Mikey comes in and is all like "LOVING THE BOOTY, ROUND BOOTY! DOWN FOR THE BOOTY, I WANT THE BOOTY, HUNTING THE BOOTY, CHASING THE BOOTY (I LOVE PETE WENTZ)!"

and then they all lived happily ever after

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> booty booty booty booty


End file.
